Weekend at Eric and PC Guy's
'is episode 47b of Comedy World. It aired on Kids' WB on July 1, 2000. Synopsis Dallas spends the night at the Pearson family household and throws a party there after getting kicked out of his house. Trivia *Some TV guides incorrectly say that this episode aired in 2001. **Dish Network and Comcast fixed this error. Cast *Eric as himself *Brian as PC Guy *Susan as herself *Paul as himself *Dallas as himself and TV announcer *Lawrence as Narrator *Kidaroo as Eric's pupils Transcript episode opens at a shot of the living room '''PC Guy: '''Wow, today sure is quiet. But it's a perfect day for my brain to read. a book from a bookshelf Ah, yes. A novel. Nothing is more better than a novel. down on a beanbag and starts reading Chapter o- fist emerges from the first page EEK! fist whacks PC Guy in the face, sending him to the wall. A couple of picture frames fall on his head '''PC Guy: '''A PERILOUS BOOK IS ON THE LOOSE!!!! off, only to get a wedgie by an unidentified individual LET ME GO! individual is Dallas '''Dallas: '''It's too late to cry now, four-eyes! Now I'm gonna make your ear drums pop out. sequence turns out to be a dream. PC Guy wakes up screaming and running to the roof '''Eric: 'his eyes PC Guy, it's 3 in the morning. I really need some sleep. '''PC Guy: I obviously had a nightmare, so I have every right to wake you up. Goodnight. asleep on the ceiling lamp flickers the light on, electrocuting PC Guy 'Eric: '''Was your nightmare "shocking"? '''PC Guy: '''Get out of my room before I show you what's ''really ''"shocking." '''Eric: '''Okay, okay! out camera fades to the next morning. PC Guy's alarm clock rings. He throws it out of the window and stretches '''PC Guy: '''Finally. A stress-free morning. down to the living room Gosh, Eric, you're up early. '''Eric: '''Episode 108 of the Match Boy and Match Girl Show is on. Can't talk. Must watch. Must eat cereal. '''PC Guy: '''Okay then... doorbell rings I'll get it! and opens the door, revealing Paul & Susan Mom! Dad! up to hug them '''Paul: '''Hello, son! How's Eric? '''PC Guy: '''Oh, Eric? He's being brainwashed by so-called "superheroes" that lure kids to cheap merchandise. camera pans to Eric getting close to the TV. Cuts back to PC Guy, Paul and Susan '''PC Guy: '''Now, why don't you go and make yourselves comfy? '''Susan: '''How sweet of you. & Susan sit down on the sofa '''PC Guy: '''So, how was Australia? '''Paul: '''A kangaroo kicked me all the way to a tarantula farm, but it was worth it. phone is heard ringing. Susan picks it up '''Susan: '''Good morning, you have reached the Pearson residence. Susan speaking. Uh-huh. Yes, sir. Absolutely! Great! Thanks! Goodbye. the call '''Eric: 'up Who was that? 'Susan: '''It's a surprise. '''PC Guy: '''Mom, we're not 6. rings the doorbell '''Susan: '''Boys, go to your bedrooms. '''Eric: '''Ummm... sure thing. go to the upstairs foyer and then to their bedrooms. The camera zooms into Eric's bedroom '''Eric: '''I wonder if Mom's gonna give us something. Perhaps something cool, like an "I Love Canada" pencil. and then blacks out Eric wakes up in the living room, along with PC Guy '''Dallas: '''WAKE UP, PIPSQUEAKS! '''Eric & PC Guy: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs around in circles and does push-ups '''Eric: 'military music plays Eric J. Pearson, reporting for duty, sir! I'm here front and center! bonks Eric's head with a bowling ball 'Eric: '''Thanks, Dallas. Wait... DALLAS IS IN OUR HOUSE?! '''PC Guy: '''SAVE ME, ERIC! '''Susan: '''Pipe down, boys. & PC Guy runs to the kitchen '''PC Guy: '''Oh no! We're cornered! and Dallas walk up to the duo '''Susan: '''Settle down! '''PC Guy: '''Oh, we'll settle down once you answer this question: Why did you invite Dallas over?! '''Susan: '''He got kicked out of his house because his parents accused him of clogging the toilet, when it wasn't his fault. '''Eric: '''But he's making up li- '''Susan: '''He's not lying. Besides, I trust him. '''Dallas: '''One night here isn't going to kill both of you... is it? '''Eric & PC Guy: 'whimpers Yes, it will! 'Dallas: '''Anyway, thank you so much, Mrs. Pearson! '''Susan: '''Ah, no worries! Please take good care of Eric & PC Guy. We'll be at their dad's lighthouse. See you guys later! out of the house with Paul and closes the door '''Dallas: '''Let's play a game of don't-tell-your-parents-about-this. '''Eric: 'gulps About what? 'Dallas: '''I'm gonna round up all of my friends over here for a party. They'll arrive once 7 PM hits the clock. Don't even think about telling your parents about this. Just say I took you two morons to the movies. '''Eric & PC Guy: 'shudders We understand. '''Dallas: '''You guys better not distract me. '''PC Guy: '''Uhhhhh... I-I-I need to use the lavatory! Guy runs upstairs to his bedroom and rapidly writes "HELP ME" on a sheet of paper. He turns it into a paper airplane and opens a window. The paper is blown away by a gust of wind Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3